


Wedding Day

by faerietalegal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: Inspired by a song I read a while back. For my wedding sung by Don Henley.I hold no rights to the song or the Harry Potter universe,  I just thought this little story up at the spur of the moment as a birthday present for myself.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	Wedding Day

Harry stood outside the Great Hall Doors, hands shaking with nerves. He smoothed over the black suit he wore. He looked down and smiled. Leave it to his beloved to find the perfect song for them. Stepping up to Harry, Hermione and Luna stood in black dresses. Hermione's looked like a black version of her Triwizard ball dress. Luna wore a dress that reminded Harry of a character.. he thought their name was Elvira, but he couldn't remember. Hermione looked at him, “Ready?”

Harry looked at them, “Ah, My dark angels.. We must part.”

Luna looked at him, “For you've found the sanctuary of your heart.”

Harry smiled at her and nodded.

Hermione grinned, “Never again will you look back.”

Harry nodded. Then he pushed with his magic to open the door.

Standing on the teacher's platform was Minerva. She smiled as she watched him walk toward her with the girls. When they reached her, the doors to the Great Hall closed. Harry turned to look over the assembled group. He saw Lucius, Narcissa and Draco smiling at him. Most of the friends he had during his school years also smiled. He breathed in and out. Turning to Minerva, He raised an eyebrow. She grinned and waved her wand. Everyone heard Harry's favorite song play. Just then the doors opened again, and two men walked down the aisle. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

The two men stood on either side of Harry, facing each other. All three of them held out their left hand, clasping the other two. Minerva closed the Great Hall doors and locked them. She looked over the three men, “As per the grooms request, let us have a moment of silence and a moment of prayer.”

Everyone in the Great Hall bowed their head. A moment later everyone looked up. Minerva looked to the raven haired groom on the left, “Let's start with you, Severus.”

Severus looked at his two grooms, “My dreams are all glory and light, That's what I wanted for my life. Since finding you two, I've taken what i'm given with grace on my wedding day. I bind myself to you two on our wedding day.”

She smiled at him and turned to the brown haired man on the right, “Now for your vows, Thomas.”

Tom looked at the other two, “I don't know what makes us different from all the others, who have tried and failed before us. But I bind myself to you two on our wedding day.”

Minerva looked at Harry, “And now you, Harry.”

Harry looked at his two grooms, and took a deep breath. “To want what I have, to take what i'm given with grace, I pray we are the lucky ones I pray we never fall. I bind myself to you two on our wedding day.”

Minerva smiled, “On your wedding day, for the love you'll need to make it in the world out there. The binding is complete on your wedding day.”

She looked over the assembled, “May I present to you, Harrison James Potter-Black, Thomas Marvolo Potter-Black and Severus Tobias Potter-Black. Join me in congratulating them for the first time as husbands.”

Harry kissed Severus and Tom, then watched them kiss each other. The three turned around to thunderous applause. Hermione smiled from her spot behind Tom, thinking _Thank Merlin for no sentimental words of thick and thin._ Luna was thinking the same thing.

They walked down the aisle to congratulations from everyone assembled. Fireworks were shot off by the Weasley twins.

Outside the Hogwarts wards, stood Ginny, Molly, Ron and Albus Dumbledore. Ginny stood there in a wedding gown. They had tried to get past the wards, but kept getting brutally rebuffed. Ginny looked around, “I'm missing my wedding day!”

Hogwarts herself was happy to see her three favorite men married. She was glad she had set up the wards to keep the headmaster and those three out.


End file.
